


Jusqu'à la fin

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [2]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: John rentre chez lui après la fusillade qui a failli lui coûter la vie.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Jusqu'à la fin

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit texte que j'ai écrit sur le prompt Manteau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Lorsque John rentra chez lui, le visage couvert de sang, Helen était dans la cuisine, sirotant un verre de vin, il avait bien failli mourir dans cette allée et ne plus jamais revoir sa chère et tendre, ni même ses enfants. Les résistants avaient bien réussi leur coup, il n'avait rien vu venir. Quand Helen le vit, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un halètement s'échappa ses lèvres et immédiatement elle se précipita vers lui, renversant au passage son verre. 

\- John ! Mon dieu que s'est-il passé ?! Tu es blessé ?! 

L'Obergruppenführer Smith ne repondit pas, se contentant de contempler les traits inquiets de son épouse. Comme il aimait Helen, elle était son amie, sa confidante, sa moitié, son âme sœur, il ne se voyait pas continuer sans elle, il ne le pourrait pas. 

\- Helen... souffla-t-il. 

De sa main il caressa le visage de sa femme avec révérence, traçant les contours de ses lèvres, sa joue si douce, ses pommettes rosies par l'amour qu'elle voyait au fond des yeux du SS. Elle était si belle, son Helen... 

\- John ? 

Les prunelles de Smith suivaient le chemin de ses doigts, memorisant encore chaque detail, chaque grain de beauté, chaque ride. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait-elle aimer un homme aussi monstrueux que lui ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à le regarder avec tant de tendresse et d'adoration après toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre ? Il était laid et elle était sublime. Il sentit pour la première fois depuis si longtemps des larmes lui brûler les yeux sous la honte et le chagrin mais sa ravissante épouse ne fit que lui sourire et doucement elle retira son lourd manteau de cuir et lui prenant délicatement la main, elle le tira jusqu'au canapé. Assis l'un contre l'autre, John s'accrocha désespérément à elle, cherchant à éloigner le froid qui consumait son âme. 

\- Ne me quitte pas Helen... je t'en supplie... ne me quitte jamais... 

\- Jamais, John, je resterais avec toi, jusqu'à la fin. 


End file.
